


The Librarians: Falling From Height

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing that Eve expected was to be pushed out of a moving helicopter. Based on a prompt by cuz-im-awesome on tumblr. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Falling From Height

**Falling From Height**  
By Alasse Fefalas

There were a lot of things to learn after entering the world of magic but finding out how it felt to be thrown off a helicopter in mid-air was definitely not on Eve's list. She was lucky the vehicle hadn't gone too far up or away from the high building they were on before she was unceremoniously pushed off the chopper by Lamia. 

Eve was surprised she managed to land on her feet first before gravity continued its job and brought her whole body crashing down to the floor.

"Eve!" shouted Flynn in horror. He ran to her, dropping on all fours to roll her face up. "Are you okay?"

"Wow, I'm never doing that again," she groaned as she sat up. Her body was aching everywhere, probably bruised at multiple places. A sharp pain from her left leg stood out among the rest. Her ankle throbbed when she tried moving her leg, confirming to her she had at least sprained it. "I think I've sprained my ankle."

"Well, considering a fall from that height, you're lucky to have landed on your feet," Flynn said. 

"Yeah, tell that to my ankle," she snorted.

Pushing the cuff of her trousers up, he untied her left bootlace and pulled it off, sock and all. Instead of a light tan colour, her ankle was red and swollen, a tinge of purple starting to bloom amongst the redness. Flynn gingerly touched her the top of her foot near the ankle, eliciting a soft, sharp hiss from Eve.

"Sorry," he apologised as he retracted his hand. "You might have fractured it slightly actually."

Eve cursed under her breath. Fractures were the worst - she would be out of commission for at least two weeks. She placed a hand on Flynn's shoulder and looked him in the eye. Confused, he smiled at her. Smiling back, she used him as leverage and pushed herself off the ground. She stood on her right leg, her left hovering off the ground. 

Flynn scrambled to stand, shocked. "What are you doing?!" he asked incredulously as he grabbed her arms to stabilise her swaying form.

"Testing if it's really fractured." Slowly, she put her injured foot on the floor. When she added weight to it, it felt like as if her ankle was being tazed at full strength. "Damn it," she hissed. "Definitely a fracture."

"We should get you back to the Annex. I think Jenkins might have something to help with that." Picking up her shoe, Flynn handed it to her. He hooked her arm around his neck and held her close to him, wrapping his arm around her back. It was his turn to look at her, receiving a puzzled look in return. With a grin, he heaved her up and caught her legs under her knees. "Wow, you're actually lighter than I thought you were."

"Flynn, put me down!" Eve shrieked as she tried to squirm her way out of his hold.

"I'm not letting you walk, Eve," Flynn replied calmly, his grip on her tight. "You'll make your ankle worse."

"I can limp," she huffed angrily, her face slowly turning as red as her ankle. It was embarrassing for her to be carried in such a way - no one had done it before. She had been hauled half-conscious out of buildings through a fireman's lift but never in the manner Flynn was holding her.

"Take it as an apology then," he said as he started walking to the helipad entrance door. "I was supposed to keep Lamia distracted while you disabled the helicopter but I got distracted by the rest of her team."

Eve sighed and nodded. She stopped moving and allowed him to carry her back. She knew Flynn was feeling guilty for letting Lamia get through him and in turn, causing her injury. "Bruised, battered, but still alive," she assured him, a small smile on her face.

"With a fractured ankle," he reminded her. With a chuckle, he kissed the top of her head. "We'll get you mended soon enough."

Fin.  
\--  
A/N: One prompt down, the rest of the list to go!


End file.
